Angel high
by xZXerxesBreakZx
Summary: I stood at the entrance of my new school. On the Iron Gate it said "Angel High". From where I stood he could see a long narrow path leading up to an old building which easily could be a set up for a horror movie.
1. Intro

**So far there has been made around 26 chapters**

**For each review i will upload a new chapter**

**Btw the chapters has been Written by Anna i only helped with ideas :3**

**I hope you Enjoy**

Angel High

By Anna Salvatore and Xerxes Break

Here is my playlist.

I'd come for you – Nickelback

Bleed (I must be dreaming) – Evanescence

Shattered – Treading Yesterday

May I – Treading Yesterday

Listen to your heart – DHT slow version

Because of you – Kelly Clarkson

I want the world to stop - Belle & Sebastian

Broken Angel – Boycs Avenue

All I need – Within Tempteation

Note: Some things might change through the process

Get to know the Main character

The hero in my story is a boy with cat's ears on top of his head. He has dark black/brown hair, and black/brown eyes. His skin colour is a kind of creamy white. He has two small pointed teeth like a cat (or a vampire). His clothes are usually a black t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans and a long black coat. He is sweet to the people, he loves. He looks like a cold guy from the outside. He has some friends. Two of them are Sookie and her boyfriend Eric. His name is Diego, and he is about 17 years old.

Diego is a high school student, of cause it isn't a normal high school. It is a school for mythical creatures like vampires, werewolves, witches and shape-shifters. His room on the boarding school is a room with only one window, under the window stands his desk. On his desk are two candles, ink and a pen. At the end of the room is his bed. On the wall beside his bed are a long mirror and a closet. On the opposite wall is one big bookshelf.

The former renter of the room was a vampire. I know that in your head, right now is a picture of a beautiful young man. No, this was a real vampire, not the hot ones we see on TV. He has seen the world begin; I think that he looked good back then. But when he met the sun, he was old and not very pretty anymore.

The bad guy

The bad guy in my story is Diego's doppelganger. Of cause they don't appear at the same time. The doppelganger has no reflection, if he should happen to stand in front of a mirror. That's the only way to know him from Diego. I think that his mission is to take over Diego's life. If you did meet him and knew it wasn't Diego, only then you would be able to see the difference. You could see or feel that the doppelganger is more cold and careless (heartless?). I don't know if he has a room at Angel High, or he just turns in to a panther, or something. I guess we shall find out. Btw his name is Ace

Preface: Room on Angel High

Diego

I stood at the entrance of my new school. On the Iron Gate it said "Angel High". From where I stood he could see a long narrow path leading up to an old building which easily could be a set up for a horror movie. As I go towards the school building, I feel like I'm being watched. I look up in a tree a little confused and see a huge crow. I pay no attention to it and keep walking, but I'm still feeling watched. I go to the head masters office to get a school plan and a map. Behind the huge black table is a man, he looks about 30 or so, he has dark hair and moustache. And his cloth looks like something from the 18He laughs at me. Not, in the nice way. While he was laughing, he said "you don't _know_ what you are?" A little after he got up from his chair and said "shall I show you around, or shall we just stand here all afternoon?" It wasn't said like a question. He showed me the school, and at last he gave me the key to my room


	2. Chapter 1

**Diego: What is this shit**

**Anna: Its my Story -.-' about you**

**Diego: can i eat it ?**

**Anna: no ?**

**Xerxes: wth nvm lets just get on with the story**

Chapter 1 Memory

Diego

I was going to meet Sookie and her boyfriend that afternoon. Around 4 came a boy with a letter, which was written in Sookie's beautiful script, it said:

Diego

We are so sorry we can't meet you to night – we are going out hunting, it snuck in on us. Sorry.

Sookie and Eric

Well that's how it is. And if I were a pretty young girl I wouldn't go out tonight, I thought, and made my homework for Latin, how to be good/bad (the class was spilt up in the good and the bad monsters. And as they didn't know which kind of monster I was so, I had to prepare for both.), and magic (no, it is not with wands). When I was done with the Latin. I thought back of the first day I was here

_After I was left by Dr Jekyll,_ _I had run in to Eric, who was at that time in his hunting outfit, a T-shirt, some plain looking jeans and hiking shoes, looking a kind of scary, with his red eyes and his white looking hair. I had past him in a hurry, only mumbling "Sorry" when I past him. Later I had met an angel (you know the ones with wings and all that), she had black hair and she was beautiful as hell, well as god a little voice added in my head. When I finally found my room, there was a note to me from the former owner the room it said: __Welcome to this room, and the school_

_I hope that your school years will be good, and your friends will be kind to you. _

_There is a secret room, in this room. If you go to the bookshelf, and pull out the book "Midsummer's dream" then the room will appear._

_William the prince of night_

_I will go meet the sun now. _

_After I had revealed the hidden room, I went straight to bed._


	3. Chapter 2

**Diego: But why cant i eat it ?**

**Anna: Cuz its friggin paper **

**Xerxes: anna its not paper this is a screen ?**

**Anna: oh...  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 New student?

Diego

"Sookie?" There was a girl walking towards me in the dark, and Sookie was the first on my list of girls who would take a late night trip in a forest, or wherever I was. I was in a place there seemed to be a forest, but not the forest that were outside the school. But it wasn't Sookie. It was a girl I'd never seen before; she had the same hair style as Sookie - not the same colour - Sookie's was a kind of golden, the same raw Goth rock look, but she had wings, black angel wings.

"Hallo, I'm sorry for only meeting you here" she said. I didn't really know what to say, so I just stared at her, she got getting the point, so she said "by the way my name is Amy." I was at that very moment realizing, that I hadn't said who he was. I said a little embarrassed that my name was Diego. Her only comment was that she already knew that, and that she would start in the school in a week or so. Then she disappeared and I was left alone in the strange forest. Who knew what there could be in the forest, it was dark and cold it seem like Amy had taken all the light and with her when she left. I wondered where the stars were. I head a panther snarl and saw a shadow pass me. A little later I heard some voices it sounded almost like Sookie's and Erik's. But they couldn't be in my nightmare, could they?


	4. Chapter 3

**Ace: Diego i am gonna kill you**  
**Diego: why ?**  
**Anna: cuz we dont like you **  
**Stranger: Well i like him**  
***Xerxes Kills the Stranger**  
**Xerxes: well now thats done lets get on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 3 The hunt

Ace

I was watching Sookie and Eric, the two sweethearts, from a tree in my panther form, and as they came out of the forest. I turned my head and nearly fell down, I had just seen the biggest Crow in my long life, and it sad and stared at me with its big eyes, and it scared me somehow. Through I didn't know why. My eyes got back to the Vamp couple, they didn't look like they needed to be watched anymore tonight. So I jumped down and ran in to the night dark forest. While I ran I thought _Why is love a felling at all? Why do you have a feeling that just end up breaking your heart? Love is another version of pain. But without Love the human species would die a cruel and a lonely death. _In the heart of the forest I smelled the sweet scent of Magic. As if someone had made a spell or a curse not much time ago.

How could the world stand so much love? I wondered.


	5. Chapter 4

**No intro this time**

**but there is a new rules**

**there will not come out a new chapter if **

**Anna puts a Review only if other peoples do it **

* * *

Chapter 4 Essay

Diego

"Diego are you listening" the teacher aka. Mr. Hyde asked, while I was staring at the new girl, Amy. "Sorry what?" I said still staring down at the table. "I'm only saying this once, you are going to make an essay, I call you to me and you get a monster to write about." The teacher said a little annoyed. I drew Vampires as monster. Good for me that I know some I thought. The bell rang and the school day ended in a way. I'd meant to say something to the new girl Amy, but she was gone. A small part of my mind wondered if she ever was there. I looked up from my desk to find Eric and Sookie at my desk all but making out. I cleared my throat, to make them notice me. Eric short me one of those if looks could kill looks and rolled his eyes. Sookie clucked and took Eric's hand. "Let's get done with it, the library in 5." Eric said. I left them and got down to the library way before time, so I found a random book which turned out to be Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. After I had read a bit I wondered _how anyone could read this. It is a play and it should stay as a play. Not a book for teen girls. I mean it's not like it start like this it was a nice and sunny day in Verona and Samson and Gregory came down the road. And some mysteries voice says a lot of things. No, no it starts like this Scene: Verona and Mantua, Prologue. Enter Chorus. Chorus "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows doth with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, naught could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. " I mean what kind of book starts like that? Okay maybe that is not the real start... the real start he present the charters here is a few Romeo, son to Montague._ "Diego are you a wake?" Eric said a little too loud and the librarian hushed at him. "Let's get started." Eric said a bit lower that before. They found a lot of books about their monsters. After a few hours they went to their rooms to work. I unlooked my door and turned on my computer and wrote:

Vampires 

The different Vampires: there are the old ones, and the classical ones and the modern ones.

The old ones: the old ones are the first vampires; they became vampires because of the philosopher-stone. They were alchemists who found the philosopher stone and got eternal life, but no gold.

The classical ones: the classical ones are the ones who only drink human blood, sleeps in coffins, burns in the sun and all that.

The modern ones: the modern ones are a little more flexibly about what they eat/drink; they can eat human food though it doesn't erase the hunger. If they eat human food then they have to go the toilette like everyone else.

How to become a vampire: there are two ways; the first way is to get bitten by an old one because they are poisonous. Second way is to exchange blood with a vampire of any kind.

Note: if you get bitten by an old one, then you are poisonous too.

Eyes: a vampire can have red eyes or whatever they might have. It depends on why they were changed. If it were for love then their eyes will be the same as always. If they were changed for war craft then their eyes will be red.

Teeth: the teeth are pointed when the vampire is angry, hungry, and seductive.

Sun: all vampires burn in the sun, but if they where jewellery set with black agate or quartz they don't.

Soul-mates: soul mates or some may call it Twin Flames, are there mate in the eternal dance, their true love. This does not only apply vampires it is for all of the species of the worlds.

How to kill a vampire? Well, get their ring or whatever they wear with the stones, or make a stake and pierce the heart.

Powers: super strong, super fast, extremely good eye sight, the power to read minds, aura control (everyone has an aura; humans call it chakra or life energy)

Made by Diego with help from Eric and Sookie, and tons of books form the library.

I was staring at my work, not really sure it would be good enough. I went to sleep. Praying that Mr Hyde would find it good enough. The next day Eric sent me a smile that said calm down it's all right.


	6. Chapter 5

Anna: jeez there is a cow in the living room -.-  
Xerxes: A cow ?  
Anna: yes a cow  
Xerxes: a cow that says muuu ?  
Anna: yes  
Xerxes: lol i just think you are drunk  
Anna: Bitch !

* * *

Chapter 5 New school

Amy

Dear diary

Today was a very long day. I'm totally exhausted. Anyway here is something about my day.

Dr Jekyll (the headmaster of the school) was saying something about me being a fallen angel or a cursed angel. I didn't really see why that mattered at the time. Well, let's say that I found out. Later in class there was a boy with cat ears starring like a madman, hadn't he seen an angel before? Anyway here are my classes how to be bad, magic (or aura control as the vampires call it), history and the most boring, Latin. The weirdo is in every single class. At last, the weirdo is a hot weirdo.

Love Amy


	7. Chapter 6

**Xerxes: Hello i have something to tell the readers**  
**Anna: oh and that is ?**  
**Ace: the you suck**  
***Anna Rips Ace's Head off***  
**Xerxes: put that head on Again anna sigh anyway the thing is i would like to show you our new RP site / it is not done tho**  
**Everyone: yes go check it out we also need staff members :3**

* * *

Chapter 6 Love?

Ace

Today came there a new girl. At first sight she seemed pretty and sweet. Not my type at all. But my doppelganger Diego seems to fancy her, so she is going to be my angel. Right now I'm watching her sleep with her black wings covering her. She said my name in sleep (well, my doppelganger's really. My name is Ace but no one ever calls me that.) How sweet it sounded. I'm wondering how I, Ace can fall for a girl I haven't met. But she is going to be mine and mine only. She is the one who is going to know my name. Not his.


End file.
